


A Valentine's Day Sprite

by DixieDale



Category: Clan O'Donnell - Fandom, Garrison's Gorillas
Genre: valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 10:16:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17640881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DixieDale/pseuds/DixieDale
Summary: Summary: The sprite in the attic decides to dabble her fingers in the guys' Valentine's Day, just as she did with their Halloween.  Well, that had been such a huge success, after all.  They were still talking about it, even this long afterwards.They each had expectations, quite different in many regards.  Will their day be how they'd told each other they wanted it to be?  Or maybe, will it be more like what they REALLY want, really NEED the day to bring?  Well, she's only a LITTLE sprite, but she might just be able to call in a few favors.





	A Valentine's Day Sprite

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of whimsy for Valentine's Day.
> 
> Reference to story, 'Halloween Night At The Mansion'.

She had been there for Halloween and enjoyed herself tremendously, adding her own special touches to the enjoyment of their holiday - the snakes had been received with particular excitement. Christmas had seemed a little odd to her, what with gifts being given and received, but along with apologies for such being done on 'the wrong day'. Was there a wrong day for the giving of gifts? Well, perhaps amongst the Sons of Adam there was. She admitted she had but an indifferent understanding of their ways, though she was learning more and more the longer she stayed in this place.

Now there was talk of this 'Valentine's Day'. The tall dark man had read a play called "A Midsummers Night Dream", which she vaguely remembered hearing before, though the Puck in the play he read was much more gentle and childlike than the one she knew of old. Oh, the one in the play was mischievious enough, but his games and toils were harmless enough in the long run. The Puck SHE knew could be quite dangerous, even deadly, if he set his mind to it. 

She had, however, failed to see much connection between the play and this new 'Valentine's Day' they were speaking of, and it seemed she wasn't the only one. The smaller blond one, the one with the impish eyes and smile, expressed his concerns first.

"Don't know, Valentine's Day, it always seemed to me to be a, well, a quieter sort of 'oliday, Actor; not all that chasing around the woods and getting things all bolluxed up, and everyone all upset and everything, even if it did work out alright in the end. Seems a real waste of a fine idea. Better than using 'Romeo and Juliet', acourse, and no, don't go looking at me like that! Most everyone 'as 'eard of that one! Don't mean everyone 'as to like it all that much. Dead bodies all over the place never did seem all that romantic to me."

Actor sighed, long-suffering as usual when dealing with his less cultured teammates, particularly Goniff. Anyone who would even think of using the phrase 'real waste of a fine idea' in connection with Shakespeare, well, what could you say?

"Well, Goniff, what do YOU think is an appropriate play or story for Valentine's Day." He wasn't expecting a real answer, just more snark and sarcasm, but if he DID get a real answer, he knew just how much it would be worth. Yes, the little Englishman has his good points, but cultured he just wasn't!

Still, from the thoughtful look on their pickpocket's face, he was going to make a serious attempt at an answer.

"Don't know anything right off 'and, but something warm and simple and quiet and, well," and he flushed uncomfortably, "like that song Old Howie gets to singing sometimes, 'Love's Old Sweet Song'. Not likely anything to be making a play or a story from, in the first place, but just . . . right, somehow. You know?"

"No, we don't know, ya dumb Limey. That could mean anything, or nothing, most likely. With you, most likely nothing!" Casino was finding the subject boring, and twitting Goniff at least livened it up a little. He was expecting the smack-down to come from their pickpocket, not Chief, but that was indeed where it came from.

"Shut it, Casino. You're not listening long enough for him to tell us. Go ahead, Goniff. Tell us what that would be, a Valentine's Day like that," Chief encouraged. He knew what Casino was doing and if he had been equally bored, he might have joined in, but HE was finding the subject of at least moderate interest, and besides, he had a better feel for the way Goniff's mind worked than the rest of them, even Garrison. 

Yes, the pickpocket's mind DID work, quite well in fact, surprisingly well. Admittedly sometimes there was an odd twist here and there, but there was often some good solid base to it all, if you encouraged him a little, let him say it in his own way. Just, Chief had the feeling that somehow, it was almost like the thoughts were there, but then had to go through a filter to let the words out, and then sometimes through yet another filter to explain the words. {"Kinda like the kids over at the orphanage who come in only speaking French or Italian or something. Almost like he's thinking in another language, has to translate to get it together, then maybe again even to get the words out."}. Chief knew that didn't make a lot of sense, but that was the impression he got. 

Actually that was closer to the truth than he would ever have guessed. Even Goniff would have admitted all those masks could be a little cumbersome. It wasn't always an easy or rapid process, the 'what do I, the real Goniff, think?', 'is that something the Goniff I'm supposed to be would know about, information he should have?', 'is that something 'he' would think?' And 'how would 'he' put it into words?' 

No, not an easy process, and sometimes he slipped up. Sometimes, with this crew, he even found it kinda fun sometimes to let things slip, just to see how far he could take it. Leading Actor, in particular, into the occasional trap was a lot of laughs. With Meghada, now, he'd stopped worrying about making slips; with her, he was rapidly letting her see who he really was, though he still found it amazing that she was so accepting of him, with or without the masks. But then, she wore her own masks, just like he did; maybe that was why.

Garrison was working on a report in the corner, but keeping one ear open; he was interested in this too. It was amazing how much he could learn about the guys just from keeping quiet and listening.

Goniff squinted hard, thinking. "Well, it'd start with a nice breakfast," taking time to glare at the exclamations and hoots of "well, yes, of course it would!" and "yeah, knew there'd be food in there somewhere!" from around the room. He shrugged off the interruption. Well, what did they expect? He had an appetite, had never tried to deny that.

He started again. "A nice breakfast, in the garden maybe, if the weather's 'alf-ways nice, though the kitchen is a fine place too, all warm and snug. Then, bringing out a bit of a pretty you managed to snag for your Valentine, getting a nice kiss in return. Maybe a walk through the woods or down the lane, then back for a bit of music and some lunch. A nice nap together after lunch," again with a few cat calls and rude comments from the others, and him with a mischievious smirk to his face, "well, EVENTUALLY a nap." 

He paused to take a drink, and Actor asked, "and it ends there?"

"Oh, no. A nice spot of dinner to follow, with something sweet for afters, maybe a little dancing down at the pub with a drink or two, then a slow walk back 'ome, and a nice long, warm night," that last being presented along with a wicked grin.

The others teased, well, Casino mostly and Actor some. Chief made the very apropros comment of "sounds like how you probably spend most of your time down at the Cottage already, Goniff." Garrison had to agree with that, though he couldn't find any fault with the lineup. It sounded remarkably appealing to him.

The Englishman got a very superior look on his face, a haughty tilt to his head (obviously copied from Actor), "well, if it's good enough for Valentine's Day, it should be good enough for any OTHER day, right??"

His manner and voice reverted back to the usual, "so, I doubt your Will Shakespeare would 'ave gotten a story or a play out of it, but I wouldn't be surprised if 'e couldn't 'ave managed a sonnet or two," slyly watching Actor from under his lowered lashes, enjoying that slightly startled look on his teammates face.

Chief laughed with the others, but privately didn't disagree, but then asked Actor, "and how would YOU have a Valentine's Day go?"

"Ah, Chief. My plans would be a trifle more, um, how should I put it, . . . ."

"Snooty?" Goniff grinned.

"Indeed not, and may I remind you, as I have told you previously, that is a very annoying designation? No, a trifle more refined. I would issue a hand-written invitation to the lady highest in my regard. On the night in question, I would have arranged a fine dinner, with the best of wines, at the most select of locations. My lady would wear her finest, most elegant gown; I would wear a tuxedo, of course. I would have arranged a token of my esteem, perhaps a diamond necklace or pearl earrings, in a black velvet box, to be given later in the evening, of course. I would start by presenting her with a red rose, with the thorns removed, naturally. We would enjoy our meal, enjoy the music that would be sure to accompany it. Later, we would pledge our affections in a discreet, if sumptuous and highly private venue."

"Sheesh! That all sounds really swell, Beautiful! If yer thinking of setting up housekeeping with the broad, that is." The look on Casino's face and the derision in his voice gave the lie to his words.

"Well, you, Casino. What do YOU think is appropriate, if I might ask," Actor retorted. "How do YOU intend to spend Valentine's Day?"

"Me, I stay away from that lovey-dovey stuff on Valentine's Day, any of it; just gets a broad's hopes up and you'll never get rid of them. Next thing, they're wanting you to come to Sunday dinner and meet the folks! Been that route a time or two; nothing but grief. Nope, I'll plan on a few drinks at the Pub, maybe a game or two of cards. Nothin that's gonna get me in trouble with some dame with stars in her eyes, that's for damned sure!"

"And you, Chief?" Garrison asked, watching the flicker of thoughts coming and going over the young man's face. Chief was getting more open with them, letting them see much more, but still he wasn't easy to read. Goniff could probably do that better than any of the others; Garrison was still figuring out the nuances.

"Have to say I like Casino's idea a lot better," the young man admitted. "No woman I know I'd be wanting to spend that kind of a night with, not right now, and it don't seem right to spend it with just anyone, you know."

Casino took another sip, "and you, Warden? What's your notion of the right kind of Valentine's Day? What are YOUR plans??" They rarely saw the officer in a social setting that wasn't also a job, so the question was one they all took some interest in.

Garrison gave a wry grin at the reports in front of him, "well, from the looks of it, I'll probably be either doing reports, or blowing up a bridge, Casino."

"No special lady you want ta put on the fancy for?" Casino pressed.

"Well, if I did, I imagine it would be somewhere between Actor's plans and Goniff's. I admit, Actor's plans sound very nice, but way above my pay scale, and Goniff's plans take a level of affection well out of my league too. And I agree with Chief, it should be spent with someone who means something to you, not someone casual. And, if I remember from my high school and college days, yes, Casino's right as well; it can cause a few false hopes to flourish, which only leads to trouble, one way or another." 

Well, not all of that was true, of course, especially about the 'level of affection', but just because something WAS, didn't mean it was eligible for discussion. A quick glance, an even quicker apologetic flicker of a smile, made that known to the one person who might have taken offense. A quick smile, no not even that, just what might have been a twitch of the cheek, in return let him know the message had been received - received, understood, accepted. Amazing what could be said without a word, said with only the one the message was intended for truly understanding.

Perched on the rafters above, a small female figure, clad only in diaphanous lengths of rosy pink and moss green fabric, listened carefully. {"So it's NOT a day for mischief! How disappointing! I was hoping for another like their Halloween. That had been SUCH fun! Still, I DO like them. If nothing else, I might call in a few favors, and see that at least they get what they really WANT, really NEED for this 'Valentine's Day' of theirs. Odd, these Sons of Adam. So complicated. Usually what they say they want, really ISN'T, or at least not in the way they pretend to. I wouldn't be surprised if that's not the cause of a great deal of trouble in their world!"}

And she sat and thought, and then peered a little deeper into their minds, into their hearts than was perhaps polite, and nodded wisely to herself. {"Yes, I think I can work with that! A little push here, a little urging there, a little encouragement, a little tweaking of the timing, and it could all work out quite well."}. This time she didn't even try to hide her giggles very well; she was just too amused. 

She had often wished she had the courage to make the transfer down and back to that Cottage the smaller man visited, and she thought she just might now. That would be necessary, and might prove most interesting as well. Such odd vibrations came from that direction sometimes, bringing to her mind the oldest of times, things she hadn't thought of in a very long time. She giggled again, if perhaps slightly nervously this time, considering some of those memories.

The men lifted their heads from their card game, puzzled, looked around, up, then at each other. "Did you hear something?" But then they shrugged and returned to the game.

And soon it was February 14th - 

 

Actor - Valentine's Day:

Actor had ordered up a tempting meal, to be served in the privacy of the elegant suite he had reserved. Two place settings of exquisite china and gleaming silver, glistening candelabra in the center of the table with white candles flickering. Soft music played in the background. He was dressed in his best tuxedo, snow white shirt setting off the basic black of the rest of his wardrobe.

The conversation was erudite, Mozart, followed by Blake and Shelley, then a few fond remembrances. There had been a single long-stemmed red rose, just as he'd envisioned and described to his team mates. Now, he reached into his jacket for the small black velvet box.

"As a token of my esteem," he said, a warm and seductive smile on his aristocratic face, and he reached over to place it in front of the figure seated opposite. It sat there, a black rectangle on the white cloth, and it made him uneasy, somehow, as if it was a misstep, so he reached over and tucked it back in his pocket. The lady didn't seem to notice.

At first, early in the evening, it had been Almira, in a red dress. Then, Brianna in green. Dolores had also been in red, though Emerajde appeared in her favorite green floral. Felicity had preferred blue. Louisa wore cream brocade, with Miriam in black silk. Nerise also wore black, but her dress was of velvet. Paulette, Rowena, Silvia, Therese - all colors of the rainbow, all quite beautiful, all quite memorable, all most certainly of his past. Conversation had shifted, adapted, to each lady in their turn.

His smile turned to a grimace, thinking of the others waiting their turn, {"so many, so very many"}, wondering if his conversation, his heart, could hold out that long; then his head jerked at the knock at the door. A fast glance at his watch told him the hour was getting quite late, too late perhaps. 

He moved slowly, asked for and received a reply, and opened it, though not opening it fully, hesitant to let the newcomer see the suggestive setting inside, suddenly embarrassed at his presumption. 

"I didn't think you were going to come. I realized after I sent the invitation that it was perhaps . . ."

Lynn Garrison, sister to Craig Garrison, pushed the door open and walked in, moved past him, slowly, wearily.

"Actor, don't start with me, okay? I just got back from wherever the hell it was, somewhere in Greece, I think; I had just a fast scrub-up at HQ while I waited for debriefing, and I'm walking in my sleep. I got back to my flat and found your note. Any chance you have anything drinkable? I'd give my back teeth for a good quick shot of something right now!"

He just managed to keep a grin off his face. She DID present quite a contrast to the other ladies he'd been entertaining tonight, the ladies of his memory. He'd certainly not dressed any of them in khaki's or with their hair pulled back into a ponytail, or their faces scrubbed bare, bruises just starting to show, weariness already far too apparent.

"I have wine, or I could send down for something else?"

Lynn Garrison threw herself into one of the big armchairs in front of the fireplace, "wine will do, as long as it's not retsina. That was all that was available over there, and the water wasn't drinkable. I have to tell you, Actor, a little taste of pine resin goes a long, long way, to my way of thinking!"

He threw back his head and laughed, and she gave him a very odd look. Well, no, perhaps it hadn't been that funny, but the relief he felt at having her here was overwhelming. She hadn't just ignored his invitation, hadn't just ignored him, hadn't left him alone with his memories.

"I presume you have not eaten," and he urged her up and to the table. "I'm afraid it is no longer quite as warm as it was, but . . ."

She looked at the chafing dishes as he uncovered them, and groaned with eager anticipation. "Warm, cold, I don't care. You know what rations are like in the field, Actor, when there actually ARE any! This looks wonderful!"

He served her, took some for himself, as he couldn't remember even tasting what little he'd forced himself to consume earlier, and they talked. Oh, some of Blake, a little of Shelley, but a great deal about the team, about her brother, about the vaguaries, the foibles and whims of the idiots at HQ. 

She was finishing the last spoonful of her dessert with the tail end of her story about Malcolm Brenner, a rather forceful player of the Powers That Be in their world. "And he's made some rather sly hints that he's going to be improving his position shortly, and knows just the woman he intends to have at his side. Well, as long as it isn't me. Though I'd be wary of him if he DID make any move in my direction, or anyone I cared about. Just something about the man I cannot like, Actor. Nothing I can put my finger on, just something."

She sat back, smile of satisfaction on her far-too-weary face. "That was truly wonderful, Actor. And I'm sorry I was so late, and didn't dress up or wear makeup or anything like that. It was already so late, I was half afraid you'd have just left, you see, or called someone else maybe. And this promised to be such a treat, some time when we WEREN'T on a job, you know?"

That artless statement gained her a remarkably sincere smile, one of a sort he rarely issued to a woman. "You are perfect just as you are, Lynn. I would rather have you here in khakis than any other lady in satin and pearls."

That got him a wry and appreciative grin, though along with a hoot of disbelief. She would have been rather amazed to know he was telling nothing but the truth. The fact is, HE was rather amazed to recognize that fact, himself. 

The evening ended with her falling asleep in her chair, still talking with him. He'd picked her up, placed her carefully on the bed, fully clothed, and after removing her shoes had covered her with the spread. She slept there, at peace, while he watched over her from one of the armchairs. 

{"Just as I imagined it, a perfect Valentine's Day. Well, ALMOST the way I imagined it, better, in fact."}. He touched the small black velvet box inside his jacket. No, it wasn't the right thing, that diamond bracelet, not the right time, not for her. For her, he'd have to find something special, something more meaningful. 

{"Perhaps a new palm knife? Perhaps Meghada could have her man make an especially decorative one for me to give to her."}

 

Casino - Valentine's Day:

The food at the pub wasn't great, but at least they usually made an effort at serving it up hot. He had it all mapped out - dinner, a few drinks, a game or two of darts if Chief showed up (and he'd said he might). Then maybe a game of cards, again, depending on Chief. He might even see if Josie was free after hours; she wasn't one to get any wrong notions about his intentions, and she just might be in the mood for a good tumble. Chief might be interested in some of that action too; Josie had mentioned that could be fun, both of them visiting, though that had been awhile back. Well, he wouldn't mention anything to her, not til Chief arrived. If he arrived. But, he'd said he probably would, or at least that he might. Another look over at the door in response to that jingling bell showed only Old Howie making his way through, and Casino took another long swig from his mug.

Nellie slid his plate in front of him. "Just you tonight, Casino?"

"Don't know; Chief might be along. Think the others had plans."

Nellie nodded comfortably, patted him on the shoulder, "well, just you sit back and enjoy your dinner then; I'm sure the lad will be here soon."

He'd just taken his first bite when Chief walked in, came over and sat down. "That any good?" the young man had asked, getting a nod and a qualifying shrug.

"Not as good as what Meghada's probably feeding Goniff, nothing like what Beautiful is tucking into, but it's not half bad." 

A quick gesture got a nod from Nellie, and before long another like plate was placed in front of Chief. 

The place was fairly empty. "Thought there'd be more people around," Chief wondered aloud, as Nellie refilled their glasses. 

Nellie explained, "those with sweethearts around are probably off on their own. Miss Rebecka and Reverend Standish set up a buffet over at the orphanage hall for all others who'd prefer not to be alone. There's not too many not in one group or the other."

Nellie had a soldier husband, George, and she was one of those who'd prefer not to be alone, either, but she had little choice in that. She was here, he was there, and she had a job to do. Oh, Josie could have handled the pub by herself, with as few people as were here tonight, but it was just as likely a jeep load of guys would show up from the Base and she'd have been needed in that event, so she was here as well.

When the crowd of eight customers dwindled down to Chief, Casino, Old Howie and Private Perkins, somehow they all seemed to form up at the biggest table, and Josie and Nellie joined them. And if instead of darts and a card game, there was quiet, surprisingly companionable conversation, and then the outbreak of some songs they all knew at least fairly well, it had been surprisingly agreeable. 

Private Perkins ended up escorting Josie home, and if he ended up spending the night with Josie, well, that was no one's business but their own. 

Old Howie found his way back home eventually, but with a stop in to share a late night drink and perhaps more with an old friend, Mrs. Wilson. 

Casino and Chief closed the place down, though both still relatively sober, walked Nellie home, leaving her at her door with a fond kiss on her cheek, each getting a like one from her in return. It was a peaceful walk back to the Mansion, then a last shared drink, and some conversation as they made ready for bed in their cots in the Dorm.

"Bet Beautiful is buried under silk sheets with whichever of his fancy broads he decided to honor with his illustrious presence tonight," Casio laughed. "And Goniff, well, those sheets might be cotton, but I doubt he has any complaints. Wonder where the Warden ended up? Hope he stays outta trouble; for someone who dont act like a hound, he sure can get the dames hot and bothered!"

"Probably right about Actor, and damned sure you're right about Goniff. Don't know about the Warden. He plays his cards pretty close to the vest. We'll probably get through the war and find out he's had someone tucked away all neat and cozy all the time."

There was silence, then a gruff, "hey, Indian. We had ourselves an alright time too, didn't we? Even if Josie did head off with Perkins?"

"We had ourselves an alright time, Casino. Wasn't much in the mood to spend time with Josie tonight anyhow. We did alright, you and me." There was sincerity in that comment, nothing grudging, nothing to diminish the solid pleasure of the evening.

"Yeah, we did," Casino affirmed, nodding to himself. So much said, so much unsaid.

And they rolled over and went to sleep, but with rather odd smiles on their faces, and surprisingly real dreams that made the little sprite looking down from above want to giggle again. 

{"Such fools, these Sons of Adam! If I decide to stay, I might just have to give them a little push, since they seem too shy to step forward themselves. Perhaps."}

 

Goniff - Valentine's Day:

And he'd eagerly poured out his plans for Valentine's Day to Meghada, and she'd laughed, comfortably, happily, acknowledging Chief's comment about that being much the way they spent MANY a day together.

"And I told 'im, if it's good enough for Valentine's Day, it's good enough for any other as well," he'd told her with a firm nod of his ashen blond head.

"Well, that's true enough. The Clan isn't in the habit of observing this Valentine's Day, of course, but I see no fault in the least in how you think we should go about it. I've certainly seen no fault in how we've spent our other times together. Now, do you have specifics in mind, or should I surprise you, at least as far as the meals go?"

Well, of course he had a few specifics in mind, and she ruefully kissed goodbye to a goodly portion of her larder, but in a very good cause. Well, to bring a true smile to her laddie's face was one of the very best causes, in her mind.

The day dawned clear and dry and unseasonably warm. She'd stripped the bedding and remade the bed with fresh sheets just off the line, still smelling sweetly of the fresh air, and her prettiest quilt; laid on the beginnings of a varied and satisfying breakfast; and changed into a dress perhaps a little softer and more welcoming than what she'd wear on a usual day. 

She'd hesitated over some of the arrangments, but something had told her to stop being foolish, to be brave and take a chance, to make the day truly special for the one who meant so much to her. She'd taken a speculative glance upwards, a time or two, seeing as how those thoughts seemed to come out of thin air, but then had let a slight smile cross her lips when she caught a glimpse of the small figure overhead. There was no ill-wishing coming from that source, though amusement aplenty, and she could see only good in the doing of what was being urged. It had been surprisingly easy.

Unlike with Actor, her dishes weren't of china, but of simple pottery, but somehow fitting the cottage better than china would have anyway. Standing back, looking at the table - plates, saucers, cups, flatwear, pulled-thread napkins, plenty of room in the center for the platters of food to come - she nodded with satisfaction.

A quick knock at the door, and she rushed to open it and welcome him inside, her blond laddie. A warm hug, and kiss and his eyes lit up at the sight of the table, but then he turned to her, his head tilted in confusion. "'Gaida?"

She knew, and grinned, and kissed his cheek, "shush, patience, laddie. Go, wash up. I'll finish up in just a few minutes." 

He'd just come back in, when a second knock came, this one light, very hesitant.

"Well, go ahead, laddie, answer the door. Breakfast is ready to put on the table. We don't want anything to get cold, now do we?"

Well, no, they didn't want anything to get cold. And, they all three had to admit later, nothing HAD gotten cold. In fact, quite the opposite, things had gotten quite warm indeed. 

Headed back to the Mansion the following morning, Craig Garrison grinned to himself, rather sheepishly. He'd been hesitant at first to accept that invitation from Meghada to share Valentine's Day at the cottage. Thank heaven he'd overcome his qualms, though he still wasn't sure what had made him change his mind from the practical, sensible 'No' to the highly impractical, even foolhardy 'Yes'. He was only relieved that the village store had had those embroidered handkerchiefs, that he would have something to tuck into his pocket as a token for her. He wasn't sure if anything else was appropriate, but a small tin of hard candies joined the handkerchief in his pocket anyway, just in case.

He thought of the past twenty-four hours, and surprised the guard at the gate by laughing out loud as he drove past. Oh, they'd decided to skip Goniff's original idea of a walk in the woods, substituting a riotous badminton game in the far cottage. The dancing down at the pub had been replaced with records on the player and some dancing in the sitting room, with the furniture pulled back against the walls. The meals Meghada had served up had been all that could have been desired, and the cotton sheets had served equally as well as silk ones would have, perhaps even better. 

Meghada had seemed charmed with the embroidered handkerchief Garrison had presented her with, as she had been with the tortoiseshell hairclip Goniff had given her, given them each a kiss in return. The candy had made its way to Goniff's hand, and the shy laugh, along with that pleased look, had been all he could have wanted, though that second kiss hadn't been unwelcome in the least. And as for the rest? Well, that was between them, but none of them had any complaints, only smiles at the memories, at the strengthening of the bonds between them. The matching tin of candies he found under his pillow when he got back to his room at the Mansion made him laugh once again.

Goniff had remained behind at the Cottage for a private goodbye.

"I wouldn't 'ave 'ad the nerve to ask 'im, 'Gaida, though I wanted to. Thought 'e might think it was silly, maybe worse. Thanks for doing that," Goniff had admitted.

"Well, he might not have been able to get away, and sometimes there's other things that will get in the way, we know that. But, I thought he just might WANT to be here, and it seems he did, truly. So, laddie, was it a good Valentine's Day for you?"

And that thrown-back head, the laugh of sheer joy, told her, indeed it had been. Well, it had been a fine time for her as well, though that was usually the case when Goniff was able to spend time at the cottage. And the extra light in her laddie's eye, in Craig's, at their time together, that only made it all the better.

And in the rafters above, a small sprite smiled with pleasure, and clapped her hands in satisfaction. The Dragon glanced up and smiled; the two met each other's eyes, and the little sprite's bright eyes widened to see that she had been seen, recognized, and welcomed. 

She giggled, putting one hand over her mouth. {"Oh, yes, I remember her kind. I think I just might stay at the big house for awhile longer. And perhaps she won't mind if I visit here now and again. She has a truly fair garden. Never boring around those Sons of Adam, and her kind? They were never boring either, not that I recall."}


End file.
